


Хорошее предзнаменование

by Nightblink



Series: Суеверия [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, ChatNoir!Chloe, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: Маринетт понимала, что, по идее, должна быть удачлива. Ну или, хотя бы, приносить счастье окружающим – Божья Коровка, как никак, должна быть героиней не только в костюме, но и в обычном облике.





	Хорошее предзнаменование

Маринетт понимала, что, по идее, должна быть удачлива. Ну или, хотя бы, приносить счастье окружающим — Божья Коровка, как никак, должна быть героиней не только в костюме, но и в обычном облике.

Быть героиней для Альи было на удивление легко. Нужно было просто помогать ей со статьями, рисовать дизайны для её сайта и, иногда, когда на нее нападал совсем уж приступ фанатской любви, шить костюмы то Кошки, то Леди, то очередного злодея для «спецвыпусков» ледиблога.

Быть героиней для Адриана тоже было довольно просто. Иногда ей казалось, что было достаточно просто существовать и дружить с ним: Адриан искренне восхищался всеми её эскизами, радовался, словно ребенок, совместным походам в кино и едва не светился, когда они собирались вместе у кого-нибудь в гостях. Алья, Нино и Маринетт, тайком от Адриана, поклялись друг другу защищать его любой ценой от этого жесткого мира, и Маринетт не могла отвечать за остальных, но она была чертовски серьезна.

Для одноклассников она была героиней уже за то, что стала их представительницей, обойдя в этом Хлою.

И именно с Хлои начинались проблемы.

Маринетт знала, что было неправильно злиться на нее — Хлою она знала с младших классов, неизменно оказываясь с ней вместе, и за это время нужно было уже привыкнуть к её самоуверенности, наглости и ехидству.

Но она просто не могла. Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на Хлою, в её груди поднималось глухое раздражение, которое та, словно чувствуя, лишь разжигала своими словами еще сильнее.

И Маринетт казалось странным то, что эти же качества в Кошке ей казались милыми.

То есть, да. Она не отрицала, что её… девушка была слишком самоуверенной, избалованной и капризной, но при этом Кошка все же не раз спасала и Париж, и саму Ледибаг от гибели, и это уже ставило её на несколько ступеней выше Хлои, которая из-за выбившейся пряди волос этот самый Париж уничтожит.

Маринетт была уверена, что в обычной жизни Кошка была какой-нибудь моделью, и невольно присматривалась к любой блондинке, мелькавшей на обложках журналов. Как назло, тот самый оттенок голубого в глазах был лишь у Хлои, но Маринетт не теряла надежды. Должно же ей было повезти когда-нибудь?..

Раз уж не везло в обычной жизни. Маринетт вздохнула, не сводя взгляда с затылка Кошки, которая с интересом изучала распечатанные и прикрепленные к стенам фотографии из её и Ледибаг инстаграмма, перемежающиеся с вырезками из журналов с голубоглазыми блондинками.

— Ты по девушкам, гляжу? — со странной интонацией, похожей на почти торжество, поинтересовалась Кошка, ставя на место рамку с одной из фотографий. — Или по Ледибаг?.. Или… — Кошка развернулась, подавшись вперед так, что Маринетт, которая неловко ходила за ней почти по пятам, оказалась лишь в паре миллиметров от её лица. — По мне?

Она не должна так краснеть. Это же её собственная девушка, она не раз видела её так близко, так почему же…

Все же, та была ужасно красива. Практически несправедливо.

Маринетт ладонью отпихнула её лицо и отступила на пару шагов назад.

— Это для вдохновения. У меня подруга ведет ледиблог, — сообщила она, и Кошка лишь фыркнула, отворачиваясь и теряя весь интерес.

Маринетт печально улыбнулась.

Ну да. Конечно. Обычная Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн ничем не может заинтересовать такую, как она, и уж точно Кошка разочаруется, узнав об её истинном обличье.

— Тем более, вы с Ледибаг слишком милая пара, — выдавила она, и кошачьи ушки на голове Кошки практически встрепенулись, а она сама развернулась, широко улыбнувшись.

— Ты правда так думаешь?! То есть, конечно, ничего странного в этом нет, мы ведь с ней созданы друг для друга, но приятно, что даже такие, как ты, это признают.

— «Такие, как я»?..

— Обычные люди, не обремененные вкусом… Хотя вру, у тебя он есть, раз уж ты смогла оценить меня и мою леди.

Маринетт задумалась о том, почему ей это все еще кажется милым, а не раздражающим.

Кажется, она была предвзята.

***

После случая с Натаниэлем, Кошка стала иногда к ней заглядывать. Вертелась у манекена с новыми моделями, листала альбом с эскизами, ворчала о чем-то своем — и Маринетт не могла понять, почему та неизменно возвращается.  
Она даже спросила её об этом, когда была Ледибаг. Кошка сначала растерянно моргнула, потом медленно улыбнулась:

— Ревнуешь?

— С чего мне к ней ревновать? — отмахнулась Ледибаг и секунду спустя Кошка уселась рядом с ней на краю крыши, легко толкнув плечом.

— Она симпатичная.

— Маринетт? — уточнила на всякий случай она, не уверенная, что слышит правильно. Кошка кивнула, всматриваясь в её лицо. — Симпатичней, чем я?

— Я же не видела твоего лица, — Кошка отвела взгляд. — Но ты, конечно, все равно лучше. Ты же моя единственная любовь, в конце концов! — она неожиданно обняла Ледибаг, и та улыбнулась, привычно вдыхая сладкий аромат её духов.

У Хлои духи были точно такие же, поняла Маринетт, когда в очередной раз споткнулась и врезалась носом в спину Хлои.

— Смотри, куда идешь, еще испортишь мою кофту, — прошипела Буржуа, отстраняясь и пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину. Маринетт поморщилась от приторной волны запаха.

— Смени духи, тебе не идет, — мрачно сообщила она, разворачиваясь.

— Да кого волнует твое мнение!

***

Маринетт совсем не хотела идти на тот прием, который устраивал мэр. Но Адриан раздобыл пригласительные для них всех, и так печально посмотрел на нее, когда Маринетт попыталась отмазаться, что её сердце не выдержало. Тем более, что взгляды Альи и Нино очень ясно говорили, что если она продолжит отказываться, то её тело не найдут даже спустя десять лет.

Была надежда на то, что какой-нибудь злодей решит испортить людям праздник, но она с каждой минутой таяла все сильнее, зато перспектива торчать несколько часов в вечернем платье (пусть и собственного пошива) становилась все четче.

— Ты делаешь это ради Адриана, — напомнила Алья, собирая её волосы в прическу и беря в руки протянутую Маринетт заколку. Замерла, восхищенно вертя её в руках. — Какая красивая… Откуда?

— Подарили, — смущенно призналась Маринетт. Подарок от Кошки надевать, конечно, было рискованно, особенно на такой прием. Но, может, в глубине души она надеялась, что её девушка , все-таки, узнает её. Раз уж нельзя было признаваться в открытую — Тикки ей все уши прожжужала про негласные правила, — то хоть как-нибудь…

Она ведь Божья Коровка, ей должно же повезти!

Голубой топаз, в цвет её глаз, сверкнул в волосах, и Алья довольно улыбнулась.

— А теперь мы можем идти покорять Париж!

На приеме было много людей. Много светловолосых красавиц, за которыми Маринетт следила, прикусив губу, и ни капли не вслушиваясь в то, что ей рассказывала Алья.

— Мари, — наконец не выдержала та, дергая её за выбившийся локон. — Хватит уже глазеть на девушек, все уже и так поняли, что парням тебя бесполезно приглашать на танец.

— А? — она вздрогнула. — Да-да, конечно…

Алья покачала головой, пробормотала что-то «Да ради Бога!», и утащила Нино искать Адриана.

Может, Кошки тут и не было. Может, хотя бы одна из них не пропустила привычный вечерний патруль… Да и вообще, с чего она взяла, что та будет здесь? Прием мэра, конечно, крупное событие, но не все приглашены сюда. Даже не все модели, это Маринетт повезло, что Адриан достал им пригласительные, а так сидела бы сейчас на крыше, слушала болтовню Кошки и радовалась жизни…

Ну, хотя бы платья и костюмы тут были на подбор из последних коллекций, и вживую на них смотреть было куда интересней, чем по телевизору.

Маринетт проводила взглядом особенно яркое платье, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев зудят от желания потрогать ткань. Может, если незаметно подойти…

— Что ты тут забыла, Дюпэн-Чэн?

Этот голос невозможно было не узнать. Хлоя подошла к ней, сощурив глаза, и Маринетт лишь вздохнула, залпом допивая свой сок из бокала, чтобы не было искушения пролить его на наверняка дорогущее платье Буржуа.

— Адриан пригласил, — невозмутимо ответила она и уже хотела было отвернуться, как Хлоя вздрогнула и резко побледнела. Маринетт встревоженно нахмурилась. — Что такое?

Это было слишком для актерских способностей Буржуа — даже если она собиралась изобразить священный ужас от безвкусного наряда Маринетт, то не смогла бы сделать это так реалистично. Да и взгляд её был прикован к волосам, там-то уж точно ничего не заслуживало критики.

— Откуда у тебя эта заколка? — наконец выдавила Хлоя и Мари невольно коснулась украшения, стараясь закрыть его от чужого взгляда.

— Подарили.

Хлоя развернулась и молча ушла, оставив растерянную Маринетт позади. Может, это была какая-то ограниченная коллекция и Кошка увела украшение у Буржуа прямо из-под носа? Если так, то нужно будет еще раз её поблагодарить за это.

— Что ей было нужно? — поинтересовалась Алья, которая вела под руку сразу и Адриана, и Нино, и выглядела довольной жизнью. Маринетт тут же испортила её идиллию, оттащив Адриана к себе под смех остальных.

— Ничего, просто тоже заинтересовалась моей заколкой.

— Хлоя любит украшения, — кивнул Адриан, тепло улыбнувшись. — Не удивительно, что ей захотелось похвалить её.

Алья, Маринетт и Нино переглянулись.

— Конечно, — после паузы, согласился Нино. Музыка в зале сменилась в очередной раз, и он улыбнулся Алье. — Пойдем, потанцуем?

— Вы тоже не скучайте! — Алья кивнула и они исчезли на танцполе. Адриана спустя пару минут подозвал отец, и Маринетт снова осталась одна.

И все же, почему Хлоя вела себя так… странно? Маринетт казалось, что запах её приторных духов все еще витает поблизости, да и интонация её голоса, цвет глаз, мимика — все это почему-то сейчас вспомнилось особенно четко, словно пыталось собраться в какую-то единую картинку.

« _— В обычной жизни я бы тебя просто прибила. В моем классе есть кое-кто, похожий на тебя, и она… Просто невыносима._

_Взгляд Кошки едва уловимо изменился, словно Ледибаг её только что ударила, и следующие слова прозвучали со слишком уж натянутой улыбкой:  
— Тогда мне повезло, что мы не знакомы в обычной жизни»._

Маринетт потерла нос, пытаясь избавиться от этого призрачного приторного, нет, сладкого, запаха, и зажмурилась. Это ведь не может быть правдой?..

По шкале от одного до десяти, на сколько сильно она любит Кошку, если даже предположение, что под маской скрывается Буржуа, вызывает лишь желание извиниться за давние слова?

— Моя леди, потанцуете со мной?

Когда решительная Хлоя с покрасневшими и слегка припухшими глазами остановилась перед ней, протягивая ладонь, и смотря на нее своими невыносимо синими глазами, Маринетт вдохнула полной грудью, ощущая привычный сладкий запах.

И с улыбкой сжимая слегка дрожащие пальцы Хлои, решила, что все же на шкале нет таких цифр.

Кошку она любила очень сильно.

И Хлою, пожалуй, сможет любить ничуть не меньше.


End file.
